5 More Minutes
by smrt-cookie20
Summary: ShinnLuna. At a high-class military academy, girl-boy relationships are prohibited. So what is a girl to do when she finds herself falling for a certain boy with raven hair and ruby red eyes?
1. 12:30 PM

Hey everyone! I'm alive, I know, haha. And I'm back this time with a new story! 5 More Minutes is a collaboration by myself and the talented AllenWalkerAddict. The pairing is, of course, ShinnLuna and has a few similarities to my old fic, SEED Destiny Secondary. Here is the first chapter, we hope you enjoy!

* * *

_5 more minutes…2 more minutes…45 seconds….6 seconds…finally!!_

That familiar single ringing sound was truly music to my ears, and probably for the rest of the class as well. I gathered up my textbooks as fast as humanly possible and darted out the door before the teacher could get another word in edgewise.

I know 'saved by the bell' is _such _a cliché, but in this academy, it really rings true.

It's not that I'm bad at school or anything like that, quite the opposite. My friends make fun of me all the time for being teacher's pet, but it's not like I asked to be or something ridiculous like that. But aside from the teasing, I don't really mind that much, I'm usually always on their good side, and what's wrong with that? But this school is _so _uptight. No relationships, one day weekends _and _ugly school uniforms. How lame is that? I mean we have one day of freakin' relaxation, and most of it is spent doing the one-hundred pages of homework that's assigned.

So after all that, lunch usually sounds like hallelujah from heaven above. With a heavy sigh, I plopped down in the seat next to my best friends, Cagalli Yula Attha and Lacus Clyne.

"Man, can you believe it?" I whined. "Copperfield gave us 200 questions due for the next day!"

"Man, I can't wait for break." Cagalli said. "Why does it seem like this is the only school that doesn't have *professional days?" (see below)

"That's because we don't. According to them if they have to learn, we have to suffer with them." Lacus sighed.

So that's usually how lunch hour went. If we weren't doing schoolwork, we were complaining about it.

"I heard that Miriallia finally got the nerve to confess to Dearka!" Cagalli said enthusiastically.

"Really? But even if he feels the same way..how are they going to get around, they're bound to be caught." I was a little surprised. Miriallia was a pretty shy girl, and Dearka was known to be a player. "What did he say?"

"He said—

Cagalli's voice was cut short from the bell, but this time it didn't sound like honey dripping from the ears. It was more like the sound of your death toll; or something like that.

Cagalli groaned. "Crap, I have physics next. I gotta go otherwise Mr. Ladner will freak on me. Later!"

"Wait!" I called out. "What did Dearka say!?" I cried desperately, but she was gone already.

"What's this Luna? Are you talking about me again?" a male voice said. I turned around to find myself face to face with Dearka, with a smirk on his face. Ugh, he's such a skeeze, I don't know what Miriallia sees in him.

"Ugh, you wish Elsman," I said before heading off to one of the seven gymnasiums this uptight elite academy has.

Well, I guess it's a good thing they have nice facilities here, with all the money they suck dry from its poor students.

--

"Okay, roll call!"

"Yzak Joule!"

"Here."

"Athrun Zala!"

"Yea."

"Lunamaria Hawke!"

"Present!" I called out cheerily.

"Shinn Asuka!"

No answer.

"Shinn Asuka!" the teacher called again.

Still no answer.

Hmm. He must be sick or something. Well, whatever.

Basketball was our current unit in gym class, which I didn't really care much for. I wasn't the best at it, but then again I wasn't the worst either. But here, when I was just about to go for a dunk, and have my five precious seconds of fame, you know, like the kind you get from the guys when a girl on their team does something right for once, the damn teacher blows the whistle.

"Lunamaria, could you come over here for a minute?"

Doing my best effort to keep a smile in place, I jogged over.

"Yes, coach?" I asked.

"Shinn Asuka had not informed anyone that he would be absent or sick today, so would you mind looking for him, if that's not too much trouble?"

Why is it that I always get stuck with doing these stupid things while everyone else is having fun?

"Sure, no trouble at all," I said, still smiling. I turned around and walked as calmly as I could out the gym doors.

"Where the hell would I know where a teenage boy goes when he plays hooky?" I muttered under my breath. I had been around the school twice now, scouring every area in which I thought he could be. Just as I was about to head back to the gym to report the news to the teacher, I heard a muffled voice. I stopped and looked to the left of me. It sounded like it was coming from one of the change rooms. I opened the door to the girls'' change room, only to find it empty. I pressed my ear to the door of the boys' changeroom and listened as hard as I could.

Could it be? Was he in there? How could I know for sure without going in to see for myself?

I'd have to break school rules. But, the teacher asked me to, so it's not _technically_ breaking the rules, right? I pushed at the door a little bit, half hoping it was locked, but it opened easily. I'd had better make up my mind before someone walks down the hallway and sees. I quietly slipped through the door.

It was dark, and the lights were turned off, which was not helping. Someone was there all right, and from the sound of it, they were crying.

"I..miss you.."

I crept forward to get a better listen, but I tripped on some idiot's shoes that they left lying around and fell flat on my face. Jeez, there are lockers for a reason!

The person that was sobbing earlier whipped his head around.

"Who's there?" they demanded.

My eyes widened. It _was _Shinn. I just remembered, it was the year of his family's death anniversary, one of my teachers had reminded me today to try and be friendlier towards him. I think I was the only one she had told too, I wonder why only me?

"Answer me!" he shouted again.

"It's, it's Lunamaria Hawke. I'm in your gym class. The teacher asked me to go look for you…" I trailed off.

"I'm sorry," was the best I could do. He looked shocked at first, but then his expression hardened.

"What do you—"he began, but I cut him off.

"I _do_ know!" I interrupted. "I…I am an orphan as well," I said, very quietly.

We were both silent for what seemed like hours.

"What?" he finally said, shaking his head. "I…how? I don't believe it…"

"It was when I was young. They died in a car accident." Tentatively I asked, "What about…what about yours?"

He said nothing.

"That's okay," I said gently. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"They were shot." His voice was emotionless and cold.

I came and sat next to him. He looked up at me under thick black lashes. He looked almost..ashamed. Ashamed to be crying…in front of me?

Right then, I had this crazy impulse to reach out and hug him, but I held back, keeping my arms tightly folded across my chest. He probably didn't want sympathy from someone he barely knew.

"It'll be okay," I whispered. Instead of hugging him I reached out and gingerly took his hands. He gripped them tightly and inhaled sharply.

"But…you know what it feels like, don't you? You know after losing something that precious, nothing is the same again? It hurts too much to have false hope…" Shinn held his breath, trying to hold back a sob I assumed. But my heart hurt hearing his words. I did know what he felt like. I could start to feel my eyes watering, but I quickly blinked them away. It was my job to be comforting him, not the other way around.

He leaned into me slightly, and that was all it took to break my self-control. I wrapped my arms around him and enveloped him in a tight embrace. He didn't return it, but I felt his body relax against mine, and over and over again I told him it was going to be okay, even though I had no clue what the hell was happening myself.

After awhile, Shinn's sobs quieted. Was he asleep?

"Hey," I said quietly. His eyes fluttered open. "You should get some rest," I told him gently.

"But what about—" he began.

"I'll cover for you. But in exchange…"

Shinn looked at me questioningly. Even in this little light, his ruby red eyes shone brightly. I had to keep myself from shivering.

"You have to promise to meet me at the front gates tomorrow at 8 o' clock."

He started to protest weakly, but gave up and just nodded his head.

"Good." I gave his hand one more squeeze before I left, thank goodness there was still another thirty minutes of gym left; I didn't even want to imagine what would've happened if someone happened to come in during our heartfelt conversation…in a boys' locker room.

* * *

*Professional Days are school days where only teachers go to the school, not the students, usually on a Monday or a Friday.

**Uhm, review? Please? :3**


	2. 7:40 AM

Second chapter up! 5 More Minutes is a collaboration by myself and the talented AllenWalkerAddict. Bon Appitite!

* * *

For the billionth time, I checked my watch. 7:40. Damn. It hasn't even been a minute. Okay so I'm a little OCD, your point? I tapped my foot impatiently before questioning myself. Why was I here so early? I told him to come at eight. Oh well, it's a habit, I guess.

I checked my watch again. 7:41. Why does time move so slowly!? I looked around desperately for ways to kill time. I started to sing some song I heard on the radio, but forgot half the words and just kind of made up my own.

7:46. I tried to see how long I could hold my breath. I lasted about a minute.

7:47. Attempted to braid my hair. I had no hair bands and pieces kept falling out.

7:50. Three minutes have passed and I am already freakin' hungry. I reached into my bag and pulled out a week old granola bar. It looked edible enough. I chewed really slowly to kill more time.

7:54. Texted Lacus and Cags and some other people. Most likely they aren't even awake yet.

7:59. On the point of desperation. One. More. Minute.

8:02. WHY ISN'T HE HERE YET!?!??!

Right as I was about to boil over, tapping my foot so hard it was a wonder it didn't go right through the pavement, a tousled haired boy ambled up the path. Before I could stop myself, I stormed up to him.

He saw me walking towards him, and surprisingly gave me a sly grin.

"Hi," he said, looking up through his lashes. What the hell? What was that look in his eyes?

I stood there, kind of caught off guard. All the anger and frustration of waiting for 20 minutes just dissipated.

His face changed as soon as he saw my dumbfounded look. "You gonna just stare at me or what? You said to meet here for a reason right?"

Forget what I just last thought. What an arrogant jerk.

"Excuse me? I called you down here because I wanted to know if you were feeling alright!" I yelled.

"Well, I'm feeling fine thanks." Scorn was etched in his words. He started to walk off.

"Wait!" I said. Unthinkingly I reached out for his arm. He jerked away. I flinched from his sudden reaction. He looked at me, his eyes wide, as if his action was uncontrollable.

I lowered my eyes, and then let my hand fall. He looked at me expectantly.

"I just wanted to let you know, that if you needed someone to talk to..." I trailed off. "So, yeah," I mumbled, before turning the opposite direction and walking away as fast as I could, my face burning.

What the hell was wrong with me? I called him all the way out there for that? Suddenly I felt very stupid for asking him to meet me out there. What was the purpose of that?

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Naturally, I glanced at the time before I flipped it open. Then I did a double-take.

8:20!?!?! Shit, I'm gonna be late!

***

Well, thank holy mother of god I made it in time. A little flustered, I'll admit, but on time. I got a few questionable stares from Cagalli and Miriallia, but I ignored them and attempted to sit down in my seat as calmly as possible. I struggled to pay attention, but the lesson on the French Revolution wasn't particularly interesting. Too many damn King Louis. Who can tell the difference anyways? I glanced in my Socials textbook about the page we were discussing about on Marie Antoinette. My eyes swept over the portrait of her. The only thing that caught my interest about her was her fancy jewellery. There were beautiful necklaces made out of emeralds, amethysts, rubies...

I stopped on the rubies. Their deep red penetrating colour reminded me of Shinn's eyes. Shinn...

I let my thoughts wander to the previous incident. What was going on in his head? Flashbacks of the hot tears running down his face, the anguished look in his eyes, to Mr. Calm, cool and collected, not even giving me so much as a side glance. Well, not really cool. More like cocky. I was treated like I was some age old gum that has been sitting under a desk for god knows how long. Speaking of age old gum...I felt some under my own desk...

"Lunamaria Hawke!" I jolted out of my seat, awakened from my daydream. The Mr. Knight was glaring at me. I squirmed in my seat. I never liked him very much, it seemed like he was always giving me the hairy eyeball and was out to get me.

"Y-Yes?"

"I have been calling your name for the past minute! What year was Louis XVI sentenced to death?"

"I-I don't know, sir."

"Oh, you don't, do you? Well, we can make sure that you know the answer and everything else that you tuned out...after school at detention."

WHAT!? _DETENTION_!? I have _never_, _ever,_ gotten detention in my life. And when I mean, never, I am serious. I am every teacher's pet for god sakes! Well, except for his, obviously.

***

"What!? Detention?!" Cagalli exclaimed; the mystery meat dropping from her fork as her mouth hung open. "You must be joking, Luna. How long?"

"Detention...I got...detention...can't believe...a whole..."

"Week!?" Cagalli gaped.

"...day..." I trailed on.

Lacus sighed. "She's lost it."

"Yo, Luna! Come back to us!" Cagalli snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said, still dazed. I flashed back to attention when I saw a dark haired boy enter the cafeteria. I didn't see his face though. He looked kinda hot...

I continued to check him out until I saw him turn his head around, and my gaze met ruby eyes. Oh shit.

I cannot believe I checked out Shinn, A.K.A. the bipolar douche bag. He started walking towards me.

Ohshitohshitoshit.

Did he notice? Was he coming over to laugh and smirk at me? But as he walked past I could see sadness lingering in his eyes. What the hell?

"Oy, Lunamaria Hawke!" My attention was snapped back to Miriallia and Lacus clapping their hands in front of my face.

"Yes?" I asked, confused. Cagalli slapped me on the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for!?" I exclaimed angrily.

The three girls sighed. "Do, you not realize we have been calling your name for the last 2 minutes? Girl, get your head out of the clouds! Man, no wonder you got detention. You were probably like that the whole class! Why are you so out of it?" They said.

Had they really been calling me? I didn't hear it..."I don't know..." I said, kinda wondering myself why I was practically sleepwalking.

Cagalli smirked. "Is it a guy?"

"What!? Why would you say that?!"

"When we were calling you your face was all red and flushed. Who were you ogling, Luna? If you don't tell us now, we'll get it out of you soon enough."

"No one! It's nothing, I'm just tired."

"Riiiiiiiiight," they said, not believing her one bit.

Ugh, my stomach wasn't feeling too good after eating the inedible glop on my cafeteria tray. I stood up. "I'll see you guys later, m'kay?"

"Where are you going?" Lacus asked.

I clutched my stomach. "Washroom. And then to _detention_." I shuddered. The word detention sounded wrong coming from my lips.

I sighed and trudged off to meet my fate.

***

Okay, well, detention wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was _worse._ The whole time Mr. Knight was lecturing me and making me write the year King Louis died a hundred times over, he was spraying his saliva all over my face. It was _disgusting_. The worst part was that I would have to do this again, for another 6 days. Talk about horrifying.

Once I was finally released from my personal hell, I moved on to the next one. Gym class. I know I'm one of the top students, but I'm so lazy most of the time that I never feel like doing it. Plus, _he_ would be there. I groaned.

"Gee, thanks, I'm glad to see you enjoy my company so much. You'd think I was your sworn enemy or something."

I whipped my head around. Shinn was standing right there. As usual, his ebony hair falling into his eyes.

"Well, what makes you think that I'd want you here anyways, after you being so rude to me?!" I retorted.

I heard him snicker. Then he started laughing, full out.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" I asked, indignant.

He shook his head, still smiling. "C'mon, we're going to be late," he said, and started walking ahead of me.

Again, I stood there, half confused and half surprised. His sudden mood swings left me dumbfounded, but this time in a better way than before. I ran to catch up to him.

"So, you're not skipping class today?" I teased.

"Well, I was thinking about it since I knew you were going," he joked back.

I playfully hit him on the shoulder. "And you have to ask me why I don't enjoy your company."

But I knew secretly that very much did enjoy his company. Maybe more than I should.

* * *

**Ooh lala! Review if you want to see what happens next! ;)**


End file.
